Daran City
Daran City is a major city on the tip of the Daran Continent and is the Capital City of the Federation of Unified Systems. It is the most important place in all of the Federation and has played a significant role in Galactic history. Founded in 1020UD, the city is a historic one and has played host to multiple wars, meetings and battles. The city is a major hub of tourism, diplomacy and culture and is the beating heart of FUS. " If you want to really know FUS Daran City is the place to be " ~ Sorrento Gillus, Former President of FUS Statistics Population: 1 Billion Size: 2000km2 Density: 500000/km2 Founded: 1020 UD Divisions: 20 Location: Daran Continent, Terun, Core Sector/ Region, FUS Governing body: United Terun/ Federation of Unified Systems Type: Capital City, Major City Defended by: Core Fleet, Terrestial and Aerospace Unit, Alpha Section, 1st and 2nd Squadrons. Highest Terrestrial Point: Tilu Point, 340 meters Lowest Terrestial Point: Daran Sea, 0m Geography and Climate Situated on the very tip of the Daran Continent, facing the Global Ocean and lying just 5 degrees North of the Equator, Daran City has an oceanic tropical climate. The city is situated on a flat, heavily forested plain jutting out into the Global Ocean on the tip of the Daran Continent. Geography and Topography: The city is situated on the Denar Plains, a massive region stretching from the Lesser Daran Highlands into the Global Ocean. Thus, the city's topography is relatively flat, with the highest peak, Tilu Point at 340 meters at Tilu. As it isn't situated near any plate boundaries, the city is not prone to earthquakes but is prone to flooding as the Daran River frequently floods. When sea levels rose during the Great Climate Catastrophe and the Great Flood, due to the low elevation of the CBD, at 5 meters, that part of the city was flooded and remained flooded for the next 40 years. The area has since been restored and is currently renamed as Waterfront. Biodiversity: Being situated near the Equator and on a flat plain, Daran City is historically very heavily forested. However, with the city's expansion, the city does not host any forest cover at all. Following the Great Climate Catastrophe and the founding of FUS, Daran City has since been covered in trees where possible, such as roadsides or walkways. Daran City historically had much wildlife but they had gone extinct in the area with the city's expansion. The only notable wildlife were city pests Following the Great Climate Catastrophe, FUS has had more wildlife, with small tree animals living in the trees within the city itself. However, large animals are not found in the city. Climate: Being situated on the Denar Plains which is itself at the foot of the Lesser Daran Highlands, the city receives a lot of precipitation which lead to the occasional flood in the past. Following the Great Climate Catastrophe, the city had higher precipitation, temperatures and floods, with the Great Flood being one of them. During the Great Flood, as the CBD area flooded and was left abandoned, the city built the Daran Sea Wall, which surrounded the city and kept further sea level rise out. The wall has since been demolished but several sections remain. Currently, with the Restoration of the Environment, the city's climate has returned to pre-industrial levels. Average temperature: 27 degrees Average humidity: 70% Average High: 33 degrees Average Low: 25 degrees Historic High: 39 degrees Historic Low: 19 degrees Government Daran City is the Capital City of the Federation of Unified Systems and is jointly ruled by the Federation of Unified Systems and United Terun. Being the Capital City, the city houses the Federation Headquarters, along with thousands of embassies and consulates, Ministry Offices and Headquarters and National Forces Units. History Prehistory: Archeological evidence suggests that there were hunter gather settlements within Daran City in -500000 UD. There were at least 50 different tribes living or settling in Daran City in the timespan before the founding of the city. Other than that, there was no other noteworthy events in its Prehistory. Founding : In 1019 UD, following the founding of the Kingdom of Dpo, the royal family wanted to shift the capital to a more defensible, coastal region. Scouts eventually found the place that would be Durun Found and soon afterwards, Durun City was founded. The city expanded and grew, with the city becoming a vital trading hub with the Daran River as a major waterway for trade. Republic age: In 1057 UD, at the height of the worldwide Stam Revolution, the city was hit by a string of riots and protests by the peasants, calling for Revolution and the formation of a Republic. After the royal family decreed protesters executed, it only grew the dissent amongst the citizens. In 1069 UD, the Daran Revolution started in the city and there were frequent battles within the city between the royalists and the republicans. After a long fight, Durun City became the last bastion of the royalists, before the republicans, with the assistance of foreign republics, invaded the city and overthrew the monarchy. In 1070 UD, the Republic of Dpo was established, with the city renamed to Daran City. For the next few centuries, smaller satellite cities were established near Daran City, with Daran City becoming a major trading hub once more. However, with technological advances stagnant after the Scientific Revolution died down, the city remained the same for centuries. The city remained in relative peace during these centuries, as The Republic did not wish to go to war and stayed neutral throughout the years. Industrial Revolution: Following the invention of the Steam engine, and the starting of factories, Daran City, being a strategic port, soon became the centre of the revolution. Factories sprung up and slums started to form around the factories. As with all other cities at the time, there was heavy pollution and great wealth disparity. There were no worker rights and even child slavery. This went on for decades until following revolutions in other nations, the Republic started its first laws on worker rights, with Daran City being the centre of reform. The city expanded heavily during the Industrial Revolution, with the city expanding and absorbing towns that would now make up the Ancient City division of the city. World War 1: When world war 1 started, the Republic wasn't involved in it at all until the very end, when negotiations with the Allies brought The Republic of Dpo into the war. Daran City was attacked once during the war by enemy warships, with shelling of the coast at modern day Waterfront. However, the enemy ships were quickly repelled by the Republic fleet. Interwar period: During the interwar period, Daran City opened its first airport at Strelein, near the current site of the Daran Spaceport. The city further expanded, incorporating towns that would make up the Quater Division of the city. The city also saw its first skyscraper open up at the Ancient City, with more popping up afterwards. The city was in a financial boon, with the post war period having great economic activity. World War 2: During the war, as the Republic no longer held ties to the Allies ( which was disbanded) , it did not intend to take part in the war. However, after a raid on one of its cities in 1943 UD, the Republic joined the war. The city was bombed by enemy planes in 1944 UD, but these attacks did not affect the morale of the city. Cold war: Following the conclusion of the Second World War, the city saw massive economic growth, with the city further expanding to incorporate more smaller towns and cities. The threat of nuclear annihilation lead to the creation of bunkers in the city although they were only used symbolically. As civil rights movements sprang across the planet, the city was the centre of reform within the Republic. As technology progressed, the city also became a hub of scientific development and research. The environmental impact of the city became an issue and campaigns and policies were launched to try to solve these issues. World War 3: When world war 3 started, the city was not a target of nuclear annihilation and was spared in the first wave of attacks. Afterwards, the city experienced some food and resource shortages as supplying cities have been destroyed. The city then erupted into turmoil as the Republic became one of the few surviving nations on the Daran Continent and an unprecedented refugee crisis began. The city could not accommodate all the refugees and sent them to Camps in the neighbouring areas. Although the city was not involved in fighting in the first few years of the war, the effects of nuclear winter began to set in as severe food shortages, radiation spikes and unpredictable weather began to set in. Global Climate Catastrophe: The Revolution: World War 4: Federation of Unified Systems: Culture The city is the central hub of FUS culture, being it's capital. The city has a cosmopolitan population of hundreds of species, with all of them coexisting peacefully in the city. The city has been known to have a distinct culture, with the city exemplifying itself as the paragon of FUS society. Thus, the city hosts many museums, art galleries, festivals and parades from many different cultures. Infrastructure Significance Category:City Category:FUS Category:Capital Cities